Youth
by chickwithwifi
Summary: AU:Oliver comes down to the foundry stairs expecting to train himself to exhaustion, but instead finds his heart lifted at what he sees. One-Shot


**A/N: This fic has been inspired by the song Youth by Daughter. This just came to me when I heard the song and I love Daughter so..! I also think that I'm gonna post another chapter to my other story (if you haven't read it go check it out!) but that's not a promise because it is Easter weekend. Anyhow enjoy! And keep shipping Olicity! **

Oliver was just coming down the foundry stairs expecting the place to be empty but then he heard music.

_Shadows settle on the place, that you left._

_Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._

_Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time._

_From the perfect start to the finish line._

As he walked deeper into the basement and was going to call out to whoever it was, but the she came into view. Felicity.

She was beautiful, her hair free of its restraints as she dances gracefully across the floor, her body her instrument. It was a wonderful thing to watch.

But as he listened to the lyrics, his heart tightened.

_And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones._

_'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._

_Setting fire to our insides for fun_

_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_

_The lovers that went wrong._

He thought back to all the times that he had hurt her. And for what? To keep her safe? Because that worked out so well, she's still and danger, but despite that he still feels that she deserves better.

It hurt him. It hurt him not to touch her, feel her, breathe her, kiss her, love her. So for now he was going to watch her and as he did his heart skipped a beat, or two because Felicity Megan Smoak was a beautiful gentle soul who deserved to be loved, the right way. And it was weird because he wanted to be the one to do that for her.

_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,_

_'Cause most of us are bitter over someone._

_Setting fire to our insides for fun,_

_To distract our hearts from ever missing them._

_But I'm forever missing him._

She finished the dance with a most graceful move of her whole body.

The music then stopped and that's when she saw him.

"Sweet baby jesus Oliver! I'm gonna seriously need you to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He said teasing her

"Trying to prompt me into going into cardiac arrest. " Felicity said out of breathe

"Anyhow, how much of that did you see?" She said slightly worried

"Enough." He said trying to read her like she could do all so easily with him.

"I'm fine." Felicity said in a flat tone which wasn't like her.

"Felicity, you don't have to hide from me, Okay? Just remember that I'm always here for you" He said with pure honesty in his voice.

"I know." Felicity said grateful. "I also know that this Slade thing is getting to you, you have to take your own advice sometimes, okay? You gotta let someone in. Plus if you plan on shooting arrows tonight and you shoot one of my babies, your ass is mine. But not like you literal butt not that your butt isn't attractive its just-"

"Yeah, I got it." He said his eyebrows raised

"Well I guess is should go home, get a shower and maybe catch up on The Tomorrow People I haven't watched in like 5 episodes. And now that Steven guy and that agent girl are dating or whatever I think and last time I left they hated each other, and John and Astrid is a whole other thing and-"

"Felicity." He said with a smile in his voice

"Yeah…my bad my rambling thing isn't ever going to leave me is it?" Felicity joked

"I find it endearing." Oliver said softly

"Well aren't you charming." Felicity said blushing while grabbing her things

"Well see you Oliver." And before he could tell what was going on she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek that set his whole body on fire.

"Good- Goodnight, Felicity." He stuttered

And for the rest of the night Oliver couldn't stop thinking about how good her lips would have felt on his if she had moved them over a little.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I just wanted a sweet moment between them so I wrote it! :D Let me know if you have any other ideas for one-shots or my other story, suggestions are very welcome!**


End file.
